


Confesión

by ladynataliestark



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, RinMako - Freeform, free! iwatobi swim club, makorin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynataliestark/pseuds/ladynataliestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana nunca había estado enamorado, al menos no de la manera en que sus padres se amaban. La frase de su madre "No hay amor más hermoso y sincero que aquel que nace de una amistad verdadera" hacía eco en su mente. ¿Sería posible que alguna de aquellas amistades pudiera convertirse en amor? / MakoRin Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía fics. Años en realidad. Podría dar distintas excusas, pero creo que la principal es que no me sentía inspirada por alguna ship. Sin embargo, Free! se ha convertido en una hermosa obsesión y MakoRin es mi OTP, por lo que tenía que escribir un fic sobre ellos y espero escribir más en el futuro. 
> 
> Este fic estará compuesto de cuatro o cinco capítulos, aún no estoy segura. A quienes lo lean, los animo a dejarme un comentario ya sea con una crítica constructiva, dudas o simplemente amor por esta pareja. ¡Gracias!

 

 

**Confesión**

**Capítulo I**  


Makoto Tachibana era un joven de gran estatura, ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, suave cabellera castaña y hermosa sonrisa. 

Cada mañana, Makoto se despedía de sus padres y sus hermanos gemelos para dirigirse a la escuela. En el camino hacía una parada en casa de su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase, quien vivía solo desde hace unos años. Si bien Haruka era un joven muy independiente, Makoto no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Es así que siempre se mostraba pendiente de Haru, quien a su vez confiaba plenamente en Makoto. Y es que el joven de ojos verdes, además de poseer un gran atractivo físico, era dueño de un corazón de oro.

Como es evidente, en la escuela su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido. Su actitud gentil y su disposición para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase, siempre sonriendo, eran reconocidas por todos sus compañeros. En especial, eran las jóvenes de su clase quienes no podían evitar sentirse atraídas por su sonrisa y sus palabras, admirándolo a la distancia. Sin embargo, aparentemente Makoto no se percataba del interés que despertaba en el género femenino, puesto que su atención estaba plenamente centrada en Haruka…al menos eso era lo que todos, incluyéndolo, creían.

Makoto nunca había estado enamorado, no de la manera en que escuchaba a sus padres hablar de su relación. En múltiples ocasiones, su madre le había contado cómo su padre le había declarado su amor, luego de ser amigos durante mucho tiempo. Makoto siempre recordaba sus palabras: “No hay amor más hermoso y sincero que aquel que nace de una amistad verdadera”. En aquel entonces, no podía imaginar el significado real de esas palabras, no hasta poder experimentarlo por sí mismo.

A sus 17 años había hecho muy buenos amigos, se sentía muy feliz en compañía del equipo de natación Iwatobi y también de sus compañeros de clase. Mas, como todo adolescente, empezaba a preguntarse si llegaría el momento en que alguna de esas amistades pudiera convertirse en algo más. Era generalmente durante la noche, mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos, que estos pensamientos invadían su mente.

—Probablemente aún no haya conocido a la persona indicada — se dijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas durante una de esas noches. Se mantuvo observando por la ventana durante unos minutos más, admirando la belleza del cielo hasta que decidió recostarse y descansar. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo, notó que su celular emitía una luz: —Tengo una llamada perdida — dijo, mientras miraba el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla:

_Rin Matsuoka_

“¿Rin? ¿A esta hora? ¿Habrá sucedido algo?” pensó, preocupado. Era casi medianoche y no sabía si debía devolver la llamada o esperar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que algo grave haya sucedido no dejaba de rondar su mente, por lo que se armó de valor y decidió llamarlo. El teléfono empezó a sonar. No fue hasta el 4to timbre que escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—¿...A-Aló? — contestó Rin. Makoto pudo percibir cierta duda en su voz.  
—¿Rin? Soy yo, Makoto. Disculpa por no contestarte, pero estaba con los audífonos y no escuché la llamada. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.  
—¿Eh? —dijo Rin, sorprendido ante la pregunta de Makoto—. No, no ha pasado nada…estoy bien...

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos. Makoto podía escuchar la respiración de Rin, por lo que sabía que no había cortado la llamada.   
—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — preguntó, confundido.

Rin se caracterizaba por ser un joven enérgico, seguro de sí mismo, amante de los desafíos y dedicado totalmente a alcanzar sus sueños, virtudes que Makoto admiraba desde que lo conoció en la escuela primaria. El joven de hermosa sonrisa fue el primer amigo que hizo Rin al ser transferido, por lo que ambos conservaban recuerdos muy especiales de aquellos días.  
Si bien no estudiaban juntos, y aunque Rin vivió unos años en Australia, las prácticas conjuntas de natación de la Secundaria Iwatobi y la Academia Samezuka les habían permitido retomar aquella amistad que habían formado años atrás.  Es así que, a pesar de su negativa, Makoto estaba seguro de que algo sucedía. Aquella duda en su voz no era usual en Rin, algo debía estar pasando… 

Rin demoró unos segundos más en contestar, hasta que finalmente dijo: —Quería saber si…si tenías algún plan para este domingo...

—¿Un plan?  En realidad, no. Es decir, generalmente los domingos me quedo en casa y pasamos el día en familia. Algunas veces Haru nos acompaña, pero no es algo planificado — respondió el joven de cabello castaño, intrigado ante aquella pregunta.

Nuevamente, silencio. Makoto no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Rin en aquellos momentos, mas era evidente que había alguna razón escondida tras aquella actitud inusual en el pelirrojo.

—…Bueno, entonces, ¿te gustaría ir al cine? Gou ganó una entrada doble en un concurso, pero como está enferma no puede ir, y pues me preguntaba si…si te gustaría ir conmigo…si no puedes no importa, en realidad lo hago para no perder las entradas y pensé que tal vez quisieras acompañarme, es para el estreno de aquella película de la que todos hablan ahora… — balbuceó Rin, quien había pasado del silencio absoluto al hablar sin parar.

Makoto, sorprendido y contento ante la invitación de Rin, respondió: —¡Claro que me gustaría acompañarte! Solo dime la hora y allí estaré.

El joven de ojos esmeralda estaba realmente emocionado con aquella invitación. Estaba sorprendido además, pues pensaba que ante una situación de ese tipo decidiría invitar a Haru. Sin embargo, es probable que Haru hubiese respondido con una negativa acompañada de un “No me interesa el cine” o algo por el estilo. Sea cual sea la razón, Makoto estaba feliz de pasar más tiempo con uno de sus amigos más queridos.

— Ok. Te enviaré un mensaje con la hora de la función. Nos vemos. — dijo Rin, quien ya se disponía a colgar.

—Rin, espera —dijo Makoto— Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿…Qué? — preguntó Rin, nuevamente con aquella duda en su voz.

—…Gracias por pensar en mí. Me hace muy feliz que me hayas considerado para acompañarte. Gracias de verdad. — respondió Makoto, quien sonreía con aquella sonrisa que robaba suspiros en sus compañeras de clase.

—…D-de nada, ¡nos vemos! — dijo Rin, cortando la llamada inmediatamente. 

Rin definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre. Tal vez el domingo podría preguntarle qué le estaba pasando.

\---------------

Por su parte, Rin estaba recostado en su cama, boca-abajo, aún con el celular en su mano derecha. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz que emitía su móvil.

—¿Qué he hecho?...Maldición, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. — dijo en voz alta, golpeando su almohada con su puño izquierdo. Podía sentir su voz temblorosa, además de un fuerte calor que recorría su rostro.

¿Habrá pensado que es extraño que lo invitara? Tal vez debió decirle que podían invitar a los demás. Tal vez no debió llamar en lo absoluto, tal vez debió inventar alguna excusa, tal vez…  
Si tan solo no fuese tan impulsivo y no hubiese marcado su número antes de pensarlo por enésima vez.

— Este domingo iré con Makoto al cine — dijo para sí. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, incluso ridículo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No tenía idea de cómo había logrado decir aquellas palabras al joven de ojos esmeralda, no podía creer que lo había logrado.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara aquel día? ¿Debería llamar para cancelar? Tal vez podría decir que Gou le contagió la gripe y ya no podrá ir. Pero entonces, ¿todo el esfuerzo de llamarlo e invitarlo no servirían de nada?  Él era Rin Matsuoka, aquella actitud insegura y vergonzosa no eran para nada dignas. Sintiéndose como un completo idiota, decidió apagar el celular e irse a dormir. Tal vez así podría relajarse y mañana volvería a ser el mismo Rin de siempre.

Fue en vano. Su ansiedad era tal que por más que intentase dormir, los fuertes latidos de su corazón parecían escucharse en toda la habitación. 

…Y es que el encanto de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda, cabellera castaña y hermosa sonrisa no se limitaba al sexo femenino. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo el no haber actualizado antes. No tengo excusas, simplemente no sabía bien que rumbo tomaría la historia y me dediqué al trabajo y otros aspectos personales. Sin embargo, hago la solemne promesa de que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Al menos no luego de tantos meses como esta vez.  
> Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews o aquellas que leyeron la historia, así no hayan dejado comentarios. De antemano agradezco a aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo y leerán este también. Espero que les guste.

**Confesión**

**Capítulo II**

 

Makoto nunca le había parecido tan alto como aquel día.

La hora de encuentro era a las 5pm, pero Rin estaba tan nervioso que tomó el tren con casi dos horas de anticipación, de manera que eran las 4pm cuando llegó al cine. Para su sorpresa, Makoto ya estaba allí esperándolo. El joven de cabello castaño estaba de pie, al lado de otros jóvenes que a su lado parecían estudiantes de primaria.

-¡Rin! ¡Aquí estoy! -dijo, moviendo los brazos, como si su estatura no fuese suficiente foco de atención.

-Yo -respondió Rin, quien intentaba mantener una actitud casual y relajada- Aún falta una hora.

-Sí, lo siento. No pensé que llegaría tan temprano, pero como nunca había venido a este cine, preferí tomar mis precauciones. Creo que exageré un poco - respondió Makoto, avergonzado.

Demonios. Rin también había llegado una hora antes. ¿Qué se supone iban a hacer durante ese tiempo?

La sensación de que se trataba de una cita no lo dejaba tranquilo. En sí, no era su primera cita. En el pasado había salido con varias mujeres, se supone que la experiencia debería darle tranquilidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que las manos le sudaban terriblemente?

-Podemos ir a tomar algo. Qué tal aquella cafetería. - fue lo único que atinó a decir, deseando que los nervios desaparecieran lo más pronto posible.

-¡Claro! Es una buena idea, gracias Rin -dijo Makoto, sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería más cercana. Luego de leer la carta, Makoto ordenó un frappuccino y Rin solo un vaso de agua. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que el elegir una bebida era la última de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo está Gou? Todos la extrañamos en Iwatobi -mencionó Makoto, buscando un tema de conversación que rompa aquel silencio incómodo.

-Está mucho mejor. La fiebre ha desaparecido. El lunes debería estar de regreso - respondió Rin, quien entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermana aquella mañana.

 

* * *

_-¿Invitaste a Makoto a salir? ¡POR FIN! Sabía que esos tickets tenían un propósito -dijo Gou, quien se escuchaba demasiado alegre y divertida para estar enferma.  
_

_-Lo invit_ _é porque tu no ibas a usarlos y no quería que se desperdiciaran. Eso es todo - replicó Rin, quien agradecía que la conversación sea por teléfono y no personalmente para que su hermana no viera su rostro totalmente rojo.  
_

_-S_ _í, oniichan, seguramente es sólo por eso… -dijo Gou, riendo. Luego de un momento en silencio, continuó- ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que por fin decidieras hacerlo. Makoto-senpai es una persona muy gentil. Estoy segura que se divertirán mucho.  
_

_No importaba cuantas veces Rin lo negara, Gou era capaz de ver a través de él. Aparentemente, sus sentimientos por Makoto habían sido evidentes para ella mucho antes que para el propio Rin._

* * *

 

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Makoto.

Sin darse cuenta, Rin se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento - respondió, aún más avergonzado que antes. Como si no tuviese suficientes motivos para sentirse nervioso, las insinuaciones de Gou lo habían distraído por completo.

Makoto, quien se sentía preocupado por la actitud de Rin desde aquella llamada, decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle directamente.

-Rin…hay algo que he deseado preguntarte desde que me llamaste aquella noche y espero puedas responderme con total sinceridad - dijo, con una actitud seria.

Oh no.

Rin pudo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que había visto a Makoto en una actitud tan seria. Por lo general, aquel joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño se mostraba alegre y despreocupado, con una bella sonrisa en los labios y dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Pero esta vez, su mirada era fija, penetrante, no había sonrisas, sino firmeza.

-Dime - respondió Rin. No importa lo que fuera, Rin debía mostrarse sereno y seguro.

-Desde hace un tiempo siento que algo ha cambiado, que has cambiado -dijo Makoto.

Rin empezó a sudar frío.

Así como Gou se había dado cuenta antes que él, ¿sería posible que Makoto se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

-¿…A qué te refieres exactamente? -respondió, esperando que fuese cualquier otra cosa.

-A decir verdad, desde hace un tiempo, incluso antes de la llamada, siento que tu actitud ha cambiado. En particular, tu actitud hacia mi… -dijo, con tristeza en su voz- Sentía que me estabas evitando, como cuando venías a las prácticas y solo hablabas con los demás, pero no conmigo -continuó.

Rin no sabía que decir.

Lo que Makoto decía era verdad. Hacía un tiempo que Rin se había percatado de sus sentimientos hacia él, y ello lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable e incómodo que había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo y olvidar lo que sentía. Durante las prácticas, conversaba con Haru y los demás chicos, mas cuando Makoto se acercaba a él, respondía de manera cortante o daba alguna excusa para retirarse. Sentía que si le respondía, de alguna manera el joven de ojos esmeralda sería capaz de ver a través de los suyos y descubrir aquellos sentimientos que se hacían más fuertes cada día. Simplemente no podía permitirlo…al menos no en aquel entonces.

¿Qué se supone debería responderle? Si admitía su comportamiento, debería darle alguna explicación, para lo cual no se sentía listo. No aún.  
¿Y si lo negaba? Makoto podría pensar que no es sincero, y tampoco deseaba que lo viese de esa manera.

-Makoto…- fue lo único que atinó a decir en aquel momento, indeciso.

Makoto continuó.

-Es por eso que cuando me llamaste, pensé que había pasado algo. Cuando me dijiste que era para ir al cine, no imaginas la alegría y alivio que sentí. "Rin no me odia después de todo", pensé -dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Rin sentía gran presión en el pecho.

En aquel momento, hubiese dado todo por ser más valiente y poder decir lo que realmente sentía:  
 _Makoto, no te odio. Jamás podría odiarte, es lo último que haría. No quise herirte, solo tenía miedo de decir la verdad. Aún tengo miedo, de que luego de que sepas lo que realmente siento, me rechaces o tengas una imagen distinta de mi. No te odio, en realidad yo…_

-No te odio, no tengo razones para odiarte - respondió, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mostrarse calmado - Es verdad que no he actuado como siempre, pero esa no es la razón. - dijo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es? -preguntó Makoto, con genuina preocupación en su mirada.

Rin suspiró. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No era el lugar ni el momento.

-Te pido me des tiempo. Llegará el momento en que pueda contarte todo. Solo dame tiempo -respondió Rin, quien sentía que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Makoto, quien siempre se mostraba paciente y gentil, se encontraba por primera vez en conflicto. No estaba del todo seguro por qué, pero no podía esperar. No quería esperar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si pudiese presentir que se trataba de algo realmente importante.  
Sin embargo, no iba a presionar a Rin. Si Rin necesitaba tiempo para confiar en él y decirlo, esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven de rojos cabellos.

-Claro que sí, Rin. Hablaremos de ello cuando desees, puedes confiar en mi -dijo, con aquella voz tan suave. En eso, miró su reloj- Ya solo quedan 15 minutos, será mejor que vayamos.

Rin sentía que todo el rostro le ardía, por lo que el comentario de Makoto no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

-Sí, vamos ya. - respondió.

Al menos podría ocultar su sonrojo en la oscuridad del cine... _por ahora._


End file.
